Untitled Love
by ThereAre666Ways2Love
Summary: When you love more than one person at a time things can get tricky Two girls try to survive living with Bam Margera and the crew Most may think that simple But Leanne & Liz know that its not as easy as it looks espically when love gets involved
1. Info and Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Bam Margera, Ville Valo, Jussi Vuori, or any one from the CKY crew. I own Leanne, Liz owns herself, and Joe owns himself… well he owns whatever part of him Liz doesn't already own lol.

Oh, just so you know, this is co-written with my friend Liz.

Author's Note: I don't normally start stories out with infos, but just for shits and giggles…

**XxXxXxX**

**Info:**

**Name: **Elizabeth Rullin:

**Eyes**: brown

**Body: **heroin addict skinny

**Hair: **waist length, black, with purple streaks.

**Piercings: **eyebrow, six in each ear, and belly button.

**Tattoos: **a bat-skull (A7X) on the inside of her left wrist, a heart with the word suicide underneath it on the inside of her right wrist, a heartagram on her hip

**XxXxXxX**

**Name: **Leanne Mischa

**Eyes: **brown

**Body: **average (not too fat, not too skinny. Just right)

**Hair: **curly, light brunette with blonde highlights. Goes down to shoulder blades.

**Piercings: **five in each ear, nose, snake bites on bottom lip, eye brow.

**Tattoos: **a heart inside right wrist with DILLIGAF above it. (Does It Look Like I Give A Fuck) three stars next to left eye, her initials (LNM) under right ear lobe, bat-skull on lower back, an Ankh on left wrist, heartagram on shoulder blade.

**XxXxXxX**

**Name: **Joe Marris:

**Eyes: **green/blue

**Hair: **black mohawk

**Piercings: **two in left ear

**Tattoos: **bat-skull on back, and MCR on inside of arm.

**Other Characters:**

**Bam Margera**

**Ville Valo**

**Jussi Vuori**

**The rest of the 69 eyes (I know their first names but none of their last names, except for Jyrki, but I'm not even gonna try to spell it) Jyrki, Bazie, Archzie, and Timo-Timo (I love his name!)**

**Brandon Dicamillo**

**Brandon Novak**

**Jess Margera**

**Deron Miller**

**Chad I. Ginsburg**

**Samantha Sidney**

**Criss Angel**

**And probably lots more..,**

**XxXxXxX**

**Chapter 1: **

"AHH! Joey you dick!" Lizzy screamed as a scoop of mint chocolate chip ice cream hit her cheek. Picking up the bottle of chocolate syrup, she started chasing Joe around the room, she tackled him to the floor and Joe began tickling her. "Joey stop!" she squealed, laughing.

"What the hell is going on down here?" Lizzy looked up, embarrassed, and Joe was trying to wipe off some of the chocolate that smeared across his jaw. "Good morning, Bam." Lizzy said, trying to hold back laughter.

"Ya know, you could help me instead of just laughing." Joe said, looking up.

"Ok, fine." Liz sighed, yet smiled. She licked off the syrup.

"God guys! Get a room!" Leanne yelled as she came down the stairs with Jussi behind her.

"No! They can't do that! She's mine!" Bam yelled and stuck out his bottom lip in Liz's direction.

"Nuh uh! She's mine!" Joe yelled, standing up, the best he could covered in chocolate syrup, and stepped toward Bam.

"Guys stop! She's mine so fuck off!" Leanne stated, laughing. "Boys." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh great…" Jussi said with a sigh. "This is gonna be a _long _ass day."

"And it's gonna get even longer." Bam said with a grin.

"Uh oh." Liz said with a chuckle. "I don't like the sound of that."

Bam laughed. "Be afraid…. Be _very_ afraid."

**XxXxXxX**

**The beginning pretty much sucks in my opinion, just cause there is like NOTHING real important in it, but it gets the story started, so it works.**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Bam Margera, Ville Valo, Jussi Vuori, or any one from the CKY crew. I own Leanne, Liz owns herself, and Joe owns himself… well he owns whatever part of him Liz doesn't already own lol.

Oh, just so you all know, this is co-written with my friend Liz.

**XxXxXxX**

**Chapter 2:**

They were surprised, nothing really happened that day. Leanne sighed. "I think this is one of the most boring days I've had in West Chester. They had been sitting around watching Dico play the gayest video game ever.

"Oh yeah! One hundred points!" Dico exclaimed when the green dinosaur, Reptar, came on the screen. "How can you say this is boring."

"Cause it is." Liz said.

"Dico, why the hell are you playing a Rugrats video game?" Joe asked, as he looked at the cartoon little bald baby in a diaper running around a cartoon house with a cartoon green dinosaur.

"Cause your mom." Dico said and chuckled.

Joe sat up from his lying position. He got up from the couch, his face holding the same unreadable, emotionless expression as he chewed his gum; he walked over and unplugged the TV.

Dico's jaw dropped, he looked as if he were about to scream and cry at the same time. Joe pointed his finger in Dico's face and said, "_Your _mom!"

"Has anyone seen my life partner?"

"That sounds so queer." Leanne muttered under her breath.

"No, Bam left a few hours ago, Novak." Lizzy said.

"Well where'd he go?"

"How the fuck should we know?" Leanne said.

Just than, Leanne's cell phone began to ring. Without bothering to look at the little ID screen, she flipped open the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Lea, can you and Lizzy meet me at the Nightwish in a half hour." Bam asked.

"Sure… wait… where've you been all day?" she asked.

"Never mind, you'll find out… just be there." And with that, he hung up.

"Well, that was weird." Leanne said.

"What? Who was it?" Liz asked.

"It was Bam, he wants us to meet him at The Nightwish club in a half our."

"Than let's get ready and go."

**XxXxXxX**

About fifteen minutes later, the two girls were ready to go.

"Damn, Leanne, you look sexy!" Liz said, laughing.

"Really? You look pretty damn hot to me." Leanne replied, looking up in the mirror.

"Guys! You _are_ going to be _late_ to pick up _Bam _if you don't hurry the fuck up!" Joe yelled, walking up the stairs and into the bathroom. Walking in, he gasped. "Fuck, Liz, you look fucking sexy!"

"So I've been told." Liz said with a laugh.

"Uhm... excuse me? I believe I told you she's mine!… How do I look?" Leanne said with a mock whine.

"Mmm tasty!" Jussi said coming up behind her.

Walking down the stairs, they saw Dico watching Full House.

"Dude! How could you start watching that without me?!?" Joe cried, throwing himself down on the couch so he was on his stomach.

"Hey Leanne?" Liz said.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think I should get my tongue pierced?" Liz wondered out loud.

"Hellz yeah! I'm getting my belly button done."

"Cool…. Let's get them done when we go get Bammie."

"Yeah!"

Novak laughed upon hearing their conversation. "Dudes… you guys are retarded."

"Speak for yourself, furniture boy." Leanne said.

**XxXxXxX**

**Well, that's chapter two! Three should be out soon and more shit's gonna go down!**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Bam Margera, Ville Valo, Jussi Vuori, or any one from the CKY crew. I own Leanne, Liz owns herself, and Joe owns himself… well he owns whatever part of him Liz doesn't already own lol.

Oh, just so you all know, this is co-written with my friend Liz.

**XxXxXxX**

**Chapter 3:**

**X At the Club X**

Leanne and Liz had gone to get their piercings and were now waiting at a table in the club for the guys to get there.

"My tongue fucking hurts…" Liz whined.

"So does my belly button." Leanne said with a pout.

"We're in pain!" They said in unison.

A few random guys walked over to them and handed them several alcoholic drinks.

"Yay… I feel loved!" Liz said.

"Me too!" Leanne said with a smile. Her face suddenly straightened. "And I feel retarded." She added.

"No… that's an everyday feeling." Liz laughed.

"Hey! That's not fair… or nice." Leanne pouted again.

"Aww I'm sorry." Liz said and hugged Leanne.

Just than, Bam walked in. Leanne gasped.

"Ville!" she exclaimed, running up to him and jumping into his arms. "Oh my God!" she cried into his chest.

"I missed you!" Ville said as he held her.

"Ok, dudes, enough of this lovey-dovey touchy-feely shit, let's go home!" Bam shouted. Liz went ahead with Bam toward the lambo so that Leanne and Ville could talk in private and drive back to Castle Bam in Leanne and Liz's car that they had driven to the club in.

"So Lizzy…" Bam said. "Who do you like more, Joey, or me…?" he slowly asked.

"Uhm…. Ugh…. Well… you're both sexy!" she said and laughed.

"No… I mean like… I don't know." Bam said as he and Liz got into the lambo and they took off.

"Well… I like Joe's personality and he's awesome and I've known him since I was a kid and I like your personality also and your really hyper, which is good, while Joe isn't quite as hyper… at all."

"Oh…"

"Yeah…. But I like both of you."

"Oh… okay than." Bam said, turning up the stereo in the car. Burn it down by Avenged Sevenfold started to play.

**XxXxXxX**

"Leanne?" Ville asked as they slowly walked a few paces behind Lizzy and Bam.

"Yeah…"

"I think…. I think I love you."

Leanne stopped walking and looked up at him. "Whoa…. Really?" she looked into his eyes.

"Yeah…. And, I mean, I know that you like Jussi too…" Ville said as they got to her car and Leanne handed Ville the keys. She had had a few drinks in the club and didn't want to drive when she was half drunk.

"Yeah." Leanne said quietly and sadly as they took off behind Liz and Bam. Leanne pressed play on the CD player and The Sacrament by HIM began playing.

"I wrote this with you in mind." Ville said.

Leanne looked up at him. Before she could say anything, her cell phone began ringing. Happily, she answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey!" It was Liz. "Look! A store!"

"Yay! We need Red Bull and Monster!" Leanne said.

"You're right! Tell Ville to pull in." Liz said and the two girls hung up.

"Pull into this store up here." Leanne told him.

"Why?" Ville asked with a smile, he wanted to be difficult.

"We need energy drinks!" Leanne declared.

"No you don't and neither does Lizzy." Ville laughed as he pulled into the parking lot of the store.

Leanne and Ville stopped and Lizzy and Bam pulled in behind them.

**XxXxXxX**

**Ok, this chapter pretty much sucks, but I brought in the Finnish Sex God Ville Fucking Valo so that pretty much lowers its suck level!**

**Please review!**

**-Leanne**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Bam Margera, Ville Valo, Jussi Vuori, or any one from the CKY crew. I own Leanne, Liz owns herself, and Joe owns himself… well he owns whatever part of him Liz doesn't already own lol.

Oh, just so you all know, this is co-written with my friend Liz.

**XxXxXxX**

**Chapter 4:**

"Novak! I want to give Lizzy a hug!" Joey whined, even though he knew that Novak probably didn't give a shit.

"Well, I'm sorry! She's not here! God!" Novak yelled, dialing Liz's cell phone number for the fifth time that night. "Liz, get here now!"

"Why?" Liz asked in a nonchalant voice.

"Cause Joey wants to hug you."

"But… I'm with Bam, Leanne, and Ville, and we've got Red Bull and Monster!"

"Ville's there?"

"Yup!"

"Ok." Novak said and hung up.

"Is she coming?"

"I don't think so… she's with Bam right now."

"Oh." Joe said sadly.

"Novak!" shouted a heavily accented voice. "Joe!"

"Living room!" Joe called back as he plopped down onto the couch.

Jussi came in and said, "Have either of you seen Leanne?"

"She's with Ville." Novak replied.

"Ville's here?" Jussi asked.

"Obviously, seeing as how she's with him."

"Oh." Jussi said solemnly as he sat down next to Joe. "I wanted to ask her… a question."

"Yeah… and I wanted to give Lizzy a hug… but she's with Bam…. Both of _our_ girls are with other dudes right now."

"Ya know…" Novak said. "Technically, they aren't even really yours." He was sounding smarter than he ever had in his entire life.

"Shut the fuck up!" Joe said. "That's beside the point…" We've got to get them back with us… somehow."

"But how?" Jussi asked.

"I don't know." Joe replied with a sad sigh.

Jussi stared at the blank television screen with a look that said 'don't fuck with me, I'm thinking while Joe just stared into space with a blank expression.

**XxXxXxX**

**This chapter is pretty much just short, sweet, and to the point, but I have to work today and just wanted to get something out before I have to go.**

**Please review!**

**-Leanne**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Bam Margera, Ville Valo, Jussi Vuori, or any one from the CKY crew. I own Leanne, Liz owns herself, and Joe owns himself… well he owns whatever part of him Liz doesn't already own lol.

Oh, just so you all know, this is co-written with my friend Liz.

**XxXxXxX**

**Chapter 5:**

"Hey Joe!" Lizzy yelled as she walked through the door of Castle Bam with the others.

"Yeah?" Joe yelled back.

"Where are you?"

"Watching Dico watch One Tree Hill!"

"Well… I got you something!"

"Really? What is it?"

"Come and see!"

Everyone heard a thump, than a bang, and than finally Joe was next to Liz with his hand out.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Skittles!" Lizzy cried, jumping up and down. Leanne walked into the kitchen with Jussi behind her.

"Uhm… I have to ask you a question." He said in a tone that was just above a whisper.

"Ok… what is it? Is something wrong?"

"Well… uhm…"

Just than he was cut off by a scream, and than a yell. They ran into the living room to find a game of Twister going on.

"What the fuck?!?" Leanne yelled in surprise. "How'd you guys get a game going so quick?!?"

"What? We got bored!" Ville replied.

"Yeah! And Joey fell on me!" Lizzy cried.

"It was an accident! It's not my fault I'm not as flexible as you!" Joe said defensively.

"Well I can fix that." Ville said, getting up from his spot on the floor, he started to move close to Joe with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Uhm… no… I don't need any help…" Joe said nervously as he quickly backed away from the Finnish singer.

"Dudes…. Shut the fuck up!" Novak said.

"Fine!" Liz yelled back.

"Hey! Do you guys wanna play?" Dico asked.

"Sure…" Leanne and Jussi replied slowly.

"Yay! The more the merrier!" Dico cried.

"Dico! I hate that fucking quote!" Bam said with a pout.

The game went on and in the end the two winners were Lizzy and Joe. In second place was Leanne and Jussi, in third was Ville and Bam, and in last was Dico and Novak.

"Damn dudes... it's hot in here." Bam said as he took off his beanie hat and unzipped his hoodie, taking it off in the process.

"No shit Sherlock, I could have told ya that." Liz replied.

"Hey! You don't have to be mean!"

"I'm not being mean, you're just a sissy!"

Bam, speechless, stuck out his tongue in her direction and walked away.

"Great, now Bam's mad! What else can go wrong?" Novak asked.

"Dude! You fucking nidiot, don't curse us!" Leanne yelled.

**XxXxXxX**

**There's chappy five! Lol, I love the word nidiot! It's like… one of my favorite words! Lol. The next chappy will be up soon!**

**Please review!**

**-Leanne**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bam Margera, Ville Valo, Jussi Vuori, or any one from the CKY crew. I own Leanne, Liz owns herself, and Joe owns himself… well he owns whatever part of him Liz doesn't already own lol.**

**Oh, just so you all know, this is co-written with my friend Liz.**

**XxXxXxX**

**Chapter 6:**

"Lizzy! You bitch!" Joe yelled as he bounded down the stairs.

"What?" Liz asked, looking up from the magazine she had been reading. She was surprised to hear his harsh cursing at her.

"_You_ threw away my favorite pair of neon pink boxers with the glow in the dark stars and the little clouds and rainbows!" he accused her.

Liz just stared at him for a minute, thinking about how ridiculous this sounded. "No I didn't!" she defended herself.

"Yeah you did! You're the only one who was in my room besides me in the past few days, and I know I didn't steal my neon pink boxers."

"I didn't do it! Maybe April threw them away." Liz suggested.

"Ugh… no! You did! How could you?!? You know those boxers meant the world to me!"

"Oh! So now I don't mean anything to you?!? A pair of fucking boxers means more to you than I do?!?"

"That's not what I meant!"

"Yeah, that's exactly what you fucking meant!" Lizzy yelled back with tears in her eyes.

"Liz, you know you mean a lot to me… I'm sorry! I didn't mean it that way it sounded!" Joe desperately apologized, stepping closer to her.

"No! Get the fuck away from me!" Liz screamed. Turning, she ran to her bedroom.

"Great…. Just fucking great." Joe mumbled as he walked past Leanne toward the pirate bar.

"Leanne, what the hell is wrong with everyone today?" Novak asked from behind her.

"I have no idea." She answered simply.

They heard the theme song to the Adam's Family come on in the living room so they went into the room to join Dico on the couch.

"Dudes! Thank God you're all here!" Dico yelled upon their arrival.

"Yeah… Dico, where's Joe and Liz?" Novak asked.

"Uhm… Joey's down at the pirate bar getting drunk and Lizzy is in her room." Leanne answered.

"Oh." Dico said with a disappointed sigh. "What's wrong with Liz? She's never in her own room, she's always either in Joe's or Bam's."

"I'm on my way to figure that out now, Deek." Leanne said as she mounted the stairs and took them two at a time.

She came to Lizzy's room and knocked on the door.

"Go away!" Liz shouted.

"Lizzy, it's me." Leanne calmly replied.

There was a boom and a crash and a few seconds later, Lizzy opened the door and threw her arms around her friend.

"Liz, what happened?" Leanne soothingly asked after a few silent moments.

Without responding, Liz grabbed Leanne's forearm and led her into her room, closing the door behind them.

Leanne took a seat on her bed while Liz walked over to the mirror and stared at he reflection for a little while. Leanne remained silent the whole time, waiting for her friend to speak when she was ready.

Liz's reflection stared back at her with hurt and angry eyes. Her hair was a mess, her eyes were bloodshot, and there were little wet lines going down her cheeks and ending at her chin from her tears.

"Joe's being a retard." Liz said finally.

"What'd he do?" Leanne asked.

"He accused me of tossing his pink boxers… said they meant the world to him."

"Wow… he needs to get out more…" Leanne said, making Liz let out a light chuckle. "That was a horrible thing to say, though." She added when she saw that Liz's smile had quickly faded.

"Why would he say that… I just… don't understand what his deal is… it's like major PMS."

Leanne laughed and said, "Sometimes, people speak before thinking… I'm sure Joe didn't mean it the way it sounded. Joey cares about you a lot, Luz, no matter how stupid and inconsiderable his words were, he loves you… _and_ so does Bam. Speaking of which, do you know what you're gonna do?"

"Do about what?"

"Who're you gonna pick…? Bammi? Or Joey?"

"I really don't know. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Valo or Jussi?"

"God! Why do we have to get stuck with two smexiful **(pronounced smexy-full… lol my own little invention of a word)** men each, not that I'm complaining…" Leanne sniggered. "But what the fuck kinda choice is that?!?"

"Talk about headache." Liz said with a chuckle. She hugged Leanne.

"What was that for?" Leanne asked.

"Thank you for making me feel better."

"What're friends for? God! I hate that line."

"Me too…" Liz suddenly gasped. "I gotsa idea!" she exclaimed.

"What?"

"Let's go get drunk!"

"I'm all for that!"

"I know you are… that's why I said it!"

The two girls exited Liz's room and headed downstairs to the pirate bar.

Joe was sitting there downing a bottle of Vodka and smoking a cigarette.

He looked up when he heard them coming.

"Liz! Look, I'm so sorry…. I didn't mean any of the shit that I said. I love you. Please forgive me?"

Liz walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're forgiven." She said quietly into his neck.

"No!" Leanne said as she grabbed the bottle of Vodka from Joe and took a huge gulp of it. "_Now_ you're forgiven."

**XxXxXxX**

**A lot happened in this chappy, but it was much longer and I really like this one! I love making up words, like smexiful, it's so much fun and I do it quite a lot. Lol.**

**Please Review!**

**-Leanne**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bam Margera, Ville Valo, Jussi Vuori, or any one from the CKY crew. I own Leanne, Liz owns herself, and Joe owns himself… well he owns whatever part of him Liz doesn't already own lol.**

**Oh, just so you all know, this is co-written with my friend Liz.**

**Chapter 7:**

Leanne woke up the next morning in her warm, comfortable bed which seemed _extra_ warm and _extra_ comfortable this morning for some reason. She didn't want to wake up, knowing that she would be hung over.

But, when she heard 'Your Sweet 666' by HIM blasting from the juke box down stairs, she knew that she would have to wake up.

She opened her eyes and hissed at the sunlight.

It was than that she realized that she was not alone, She looked to her left and saw Jussi, and than to the right was Ville.

"What the fuck?!?" she practically screamed, causing both men to jump and Jussi fell out of the bed.

"What the hell… I hurt my ass!" Jussi said.

Leanne looked and saw that she was naked, so was Jussi.

"Ville… are you wearing pants?" she asked him without looking at him.

"Ugh." He looked under the blanked. "Nope."

"Great…" she said sarcastically.

**XxXxXxX**

Liz woke up to hear someone annoyingly saying her name over and over again in the same tone of voice.

"Liz…. Liz…. Liz…." It was Bam.

"What?"

"Are you gonna wake up?"

"I am awake, Bammi." She told him.

"I mean get up."

"I hope not."

Bam was silent for a moment and than he said, "You look pretty when you're sleeping."

"Really?" Liz asked, picking her head up a little and opening her eyes to look at him.

"Yeah…. Your hair was lying across your face a bit and you looked peaceful."

"Okay…?"

"Want me to help you out of bed? You look a little drunk still."

"Uhm… yea hang on." She looked under her blankets to be sure that she was properly dressed, or wearing any clothes at all. "I'm wearing clothes!" she informed him.

"Okay…?"

"Yup…. Now help me!"

Bam grabbed her hand and pulled her up as hard as he could without hurting her. Both of them went crashing to the floor.

**XxXxXxX**

"Dico!" Joe called from the kitchen.

"What?" Dico yelled back to him.

"Feed the damn cats."

"Why?"

"Cause they're hungry so they're eating your shoes."

"Damn… again?"

Novak nodded and Dico got up to the kitchen where the cat food and the cat's food dishes were.

Everyone heard the sound of a bag ripping and cat food pouring all over the place.

Novak, who had walked outside at the time, walked back in and he slid across the floor, landing hard and he started laughing.

Ville, Jussi, Leanne, Bam, and Lizzy all came down stairs to help clean up the mess.

"Ahh! Leanne!" Novak yelled as a piece of cat food hit him on the forehead. Just than, the doorbell rang.

Liz ran to answer the door, she flung it open to see two of her old friends. "Sidney! Criss!" she shrieked, running up to hug them. "Guys! Sidney and Criss are here!" Liz yelled.

"Wait… Criss Angel?" Joe asked, confused.

"Yeah!" Leanne called back as she ran into the living room and hugged the two newcomers.

"I hate that guy." Joe quietly said with a sigh.

Everyone ran over to greet them.

**XxXxXxX**

**I love Criss Angel lol.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bam Margera, Ville Valo, Jussi Vuori, or any one from the CKY crew. I own Leanne, Liz owns herself, and Joe owns himself… well he owns whatever part of him Liz doesn't already own lol.**

**Oh, just so you all know, this is co-written with my friend Liz.**

**Chapter 8:**

"Dude! You asshole! Stay away from Leanne! You have Sidney!" Ville yelled at Criss after he saw him trying to kiss Leanne.

"I know! Okay! God!" Criss yelled back and with that, he walked away.

"Thanks for that." Leanne said with a small smile.

"No problem." Ville said with a shrug. "Look… about last night…"

"-I don't wanna talk about it." She said, cutting him off. "I don't even remember what the fuck happened."

"Well… _fucking_ did happen." Ville said with a playful smile.

"_Ville…_ seriously."

"You _seriously _don't remember what happened? Do you want me to replay it for you?" his grin growing wider.

"No… I'm good…. Just answer me this: did something happen between me, you, and Jussi… at the same time?"

"If by that, you mean, did we have a three-some. Than yes, we did…. First, we…"

"-You _don't_ need to go into detail!" she said, walking away.

"Dudes! Me and Criss have to go!" Sidney yelled to the household.

"Thank God!" Joey answered.

Everyone came into the hall to say their goodbyes. Just as the door shut, Bam tackled Lizzy to the floor.

They started wrestling and rolling around.

"You guys look like kittens!" Dico giggled. Liz broke away from Bam's hold and she hid behind Joey. As Bam came toward them, she ran into the kitchen. Grabbing a bag of flour, she hid behind the counter. As Bam walked in, she threw the open bag at him.

"Ahh! Lizzy! What the fuck?!?" Bam yelled.

"Uhm… sorry?" Liz said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Sure you are." Bam replied, grabbing an opened bottle of water. He lunged it at her, missed, and he slid to the floor. Getting up, he got her, dumped the water over her head and they started singing a random song. It just happened to be 'Turbonegro Must be Destroyed' by Turbonegro.

Leanne came in with a towel in her hand for Lizzy to dry off with.

"Guys?" Novak asked with a serious look on his face.

"What?" Joe asked.

"Did you eat the last cherry?"

"That was random." Leanne laughed under her breath.

"Uhm… no…?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…."

"Well, I think you did."

"Well I didn't!"

"Cherries are yummy!" Dico cut in with a yell.

"Yeah they are, but not when someone eats the last one!" Novak yelled, glaring at Joe.

"I didn't eat the last fucking cherry!" Joe yelled back.

"Uh huh!"

"Nuh ugh!"

"Guys! Bam ate the last cherry!" Leanne cut in.

"Oh… sorry Joe…" Novak said, taking a step closer to Joe. Before Joe had a chance to say or do anything, Novak tackled him to the floor.

Joe escaped from Novak and hid behind Leanne for a couple of seconds before deciding hat Novak wasn't going to attack him again.

"Guys I'm going out for a while, okay?" Liz asked/stated.

"Okay." The others said together.

Lizzy grabbed her hoodie and keys, than she left.

**XxXxXxX**

"What do you guys wanna watch?" Leanne asked.

"I don't know, something scary." Jussi answered.

"Yeah…. Something good." Ville added.

"How about The Crow?" Joe asked.

"Yeah!" the others agreed.

"Freaking love that movie!" Leanne said.

"Me too, sweetheart." Jussi said.

"Okay, I'm going to make some popcorn!" Novak declared.

"I'll help." Dico offered. "After all, who knows where your filthy hands have been."

Leanne laughed and put in the movie and in a couple of minutes, everyone was sitting around in the living room. She looked up at the clock, Lizzy had been gone for nearly two hours. Where could she possibly have gone and stayed for this long?

**XxXxXxX**

**Ut-oh, where's Lizzy? I KNOW WHERE SHE IS! Muahahahhaha. Evil is fun. More will be out soon. **

**-Leanne **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bam Margera, Ville Valo, Jussi Vuori, or any one from the CKY crew. I own Leanne, Liz owns herself, and Joe owns himself… well he owns whatever part of him Liz doesn't already own lol.**

**Oh, just so you know, this is co-written with my friend Liz.**

**XxXxXxX**

**Chapter 9:**

Lizzy was sitting in her car in the dark, listening to Lips of an Angel by Hinder. Pulling up the sleeve of her hoodie, she ran her hand over the scars and cuts covering her wrists and arms. Tears came to her eyes as she looked in the mirror. Here eyeliner and mascara was running down her face as she grabbed the razorblade that she kept stashed in the bottommost part of the glove box. She didn't know why she felt like this, and she couldn't explain it. Putting the blade to her wrist, she let her sorrow and self-pity flow with the blood.

**XxXxXxX**

Back at Castle Bam, Leanne got a weird feeling. Something was wrong. Terribly, terribly wrong. Something was telling her Liz was in trouble, and it wasn't the first time she had had these feelings before. Grabbing her phone, she dialed Liz's phone number. When there was no answer Leanne got scared. She ran down the stairs, grabbed Joe by the sleeve of his shirt and pulled him out the door.

"Leanne, what's wrong?!?" Joe exclaimed.

"Something's wrong with Liz!"

"How do you know?"

"I have a gut feeling and I need your help finding her."

"Okay, well let's go!"

Leanne and Joe went to Liz's favorite place, the park about a quarter of a mile away from Castle Bam, to see her car in the parking lot. Leanne ran over and threw open the door. Seeing her friend, Leanne gasped.

Liz was ghost white and a puddle of blood had formed on the seat she had been sitting in. Joe picked her up, she was barely conscience. Lying her down in t back seat with her head in Joe's lap, Leanne drove them to the hospital. As she drove, Joe ripped part of the hem off of his shirt and tried to at least slow down the bleeding.

Liz would have to spend the night at the hospital. About three hours and seventeen stitches later, Liz was awake.

As Leanne waited in the waiting room she looked at her own wrists, marred with their own scars and cuts from her past. She thought of all the laughs, the heartache, the smiles, the tears. Before she could stop herself, tears started to run down her cheeks.

Joe came back from calling the others and sat down next to Leanne. "Hey Lea… it's okay… Everything's gonna be okay." Joe said, trying to soothe her.

"How can you say that?!?"

"Cause it's true."

"No it's not!" Leanne persisted, shooting up from her seat and beginning to pace back and forth in front of Joe. "Lizzy is lying in a hospital bed and all you have to say is that everything's gonna be alright?!?"

"I don't know…"

"Did you know that Liz has cut for two years? Did you know she had an abusive boyfriend and an alcoholic father before she met you?"

"No… I didn't."

"Okay than! Don't go saying everything's gonna be alright when you have no idea."

"Okay… I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't gonna cut it!" Leanne said as she got up to go see Liz.

As she walked into the room, she began to feel bad for behaving like such a bitch. Leanne looked up to see Liz sitting up.

"Leanne… I'm so, so sorry." Liz said, her voice small and weak.

"Elizabeth, what happened?" Leanne asked, using Lizzy's full name.

"I don't know… I just got so sad and felt lost and…" Lizzy sighed.

"I know that feeling."

"I know…"

Leanne walked over to Liz and gave her a tight hug.

"Joey's here." Leanne told her.

"Really? Will he come and see me?"

"I'll go check, okay?"

"Okay."

Leanne gave Liz one last hug and she walked back out to see Joe sitting with his eyes closed and his head in his hands.

"Joey?"

"Yeah?" he said, not looking up.

"I'm sorry for being a bitch… it's just…" Leanne let out a small sob.

"I know." Joey said, getting up and giving her a friendly hug to make her feel better.

"Liz wants to see you." Leanne said when they broke apart.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

Joe looked a little nervous as he opened the door to Lizzy's hospital room.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bam Margera, Ville Valo, Jussi Vuori, or any one from the CKY crew. I own Leanne, Liz owns herself, and Joe owns himself… well he owns whatever part of him Liz doesn't already own lol.**

**Oh, just so you know, this is co-written with my friend Liz.**

**XxXxXxX**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bam Margera, Ville Valo, Jussi Vuori, or any one from the CKY crew. I own Leanne, Liz owns herself, and Joe owns himself… well he owns whatever part of him Liz doesn't already own lol.**

**Oh, just so you know, this is co-written with my friend Liz.**

**XxXxXxX**

**Chapter 10:**

Joe slowly walked into the room, his eyes locked on his feet. He was afraid of what he would see. The sight of Lizzy the night before had scared him beyond reason.

"Joe." She said quietly.

Joe sat down in the chair next to her bed. The chipping black nail polish on his fingernails seemed _real_ interesting at the moment.

"Joe." Lizzy said again. "Look at me."

When he didn't look up at her, she lifted his face up so he was looking directly into her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what I can do or say to show you how much… all I can say is that I am truly sorry."

"Just show me your wrist." He said, his voice sounding a bit cold.

Lizzy hesitantly held out her arm for Joe, he unraveled the bandage covering her wound and, once it was revealed to him, he stared down at it. He ran his fingers along the cut, than looked into Liz's eyes. He saw pain, love, confusion, trust, betrayal, and loyalty. For the first time in a very long time, he allowed himself to openly cry. Moving over next to Liz, he leaned into her, putting his head on her shoulder, he let the tears pour. Lizzy calmly rubbed his back soothingly. "It's okay, Joey." Lizzy said. "It's okay to cry…. You can tell me anything, you know that…. I'm so sorry…. Just let it out…. Don't hold your feelings in, I did that for too long and look what's happened to me."

This caused him to sob harder. She gently rocked him back and forth. She started to cry. They stayed like that for hours eventually fell asleep in each other's arms.

**XxXxXxX**

**Okay, so I know this chappy is short and sucks eggs, but oh well. You'll get over it and live. Joey, this chappy pretty much circled around you… crying… so you'd better review ya lil nidiot :P**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bam Margera, Ville Valo, Jussi Vuori, or any one from the CKY crew, nor the band CKY. I own Leanne, Liz owns herself, and Joe owns himself… well he owns whatever part of him Liz doesn't already own lol.**

**Oh, just so you know, this is co-written with my friend Liz.**

**XxXxXxX**

**Chapter 11: **

The next day, Liz was able to be released from the hospital but she had to keep both her wrists bandaged for a few more days.

She sat next to Leanne in the back seats of Bam's Hummer, Joe and Bam in the front. Almost every time Lizzy looked up, she would notice Bam's ice blue eyes coldly glaring at her through the rear-view mirror.

"So…." Leanne said, hoping to break the awkward silence that had fallen over all of them. "….It's raining."

Liz gave her a look that just screamed 'That was retarded'.

"That was random." Bam said, his voice holding no emotion whatsoever.

"Random's awesome! It's what I live for!" Leanne said sarcastically as they pulled into the snake-run-driveway of Castle Bam.

They climbed out of the car, Liz tightly wrapping the sleeves of her hoodie around her bandaged wrists, to keep them dry, and to hide them from sight.

Before they even made it to the door, an egg came flying out of nowhere and landed on Joey's head.

His face was expressionless as the rain caused the egg to run faster than it would normally, down his face. He walked into the house.

"Okay than…." Leanne said.

Liz chuckled as the two girls, and Bam, walked into the house.

Inside, they were surprised to see Jess Margera, Chad I. Ginsburg, Matt Deis, and Deron Miller waiting in the living room for them to walk in. **(A/N: For those of you who do not know, these four men are the dudes of the amazing band CKY. Jess plays drums, Chad plays rhythm guitar, Matt plays bass, and Deron is the vocalist and lead guitarist.) **

"What are you guys doing here?" Leanne asked excitedly as she ran over to Jess and tightly hugged him.

"Heard 'bout Lizzy, came to see how she was. How are ya, lil girl?" Chad said as he hugged Lizzy.

"I'm alright…. And don't call me little girl!"

"Fine." Chad pouted.

"Aww… suck it up, big guy." Liz laughed.

"That sounded _really_ weird." Matt commented.

"Aww, shut it." Liz giggled.

"What's up, shortie?" Deron said to Leanne, knowing she hated that nickname. "Long time, no see."

They hugged just as Ville and Jussi walked into the room.

"Hey guys!" Ville said, loud enough to make an echo go all around the room, making Leanne and Deron break apart immediately.

**XxXxXxX**

They decided to have a party in honor of Lizzy's well being and to celebrate CKY's home-coming.

Deron and Chad sat next to each other on one of the couches in the living room, both men silently sipping on their beer as they watched Leanne and Liz dancing to both their favorite CKY song: 'Close Yet Far'. Chad had always liked Lizzy. _Always_. And Deron and Leanne had dated a few years ago, but Leanne broke up with him, deciding that their relationship was better just as best friends. He vocally agreed with her, but on the inside, he wanted her as his own. Chad knew that Lizzy loved _both_ Joe and Bam far too much to date him. And Deron knew that it was the exact same case with Leanne, except it was with Jussi and Ville, so much that she would _never_ consider him.

'_Useless feelings.'_ They both though. _'What's the point?'_

**XxXxXxX**

Just as the song was ending, both girls felt themselves being pulled to opposite ends of the room.

**XxX With Leanne XxX**

"Jussi? What's going on…?" she began.

"-Shh!" He shushed her. "Just follow me."

Obediently, she followed, confused as she was, she followed.

Jussi had brought her to the Pirate Bar.

"Listen, Leanne, I love you so much, and I need to ask you something…." He started.

"What?"

He was going to ask her the one question that could change both of their lives indefinitely. He was going to propose to her, ask her to marry him. But, he chickened out at the very last second. "What's going on with you and Ville?"

'_What?!? No! That's not what I meant to ask!" _He angrily thought.

"Uhm… I really don't know…" she replied. _'He dragged me out of the party for that?'_

"Well…. What's going on with you and me? Because, I mean, we always say 'I love you' to each other, but how can you say that to me…. If you say it to Ville too?"

"Because I love you both! I don't know what I'm gonna do!"

"Well, I suggest you make a decision…! And fast…! Otherwise I'll make it for you!"

**XxXxXxX**

**Holy intenseness lol. I hope you all liked this. Oh, and if you haven't already gotten it, I suggest that you all go out and buy HIM's new CD, Venus Doom. It is absolutely amazing!**

**Please review!**

**-Leanne**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bam Margera, Ville Valo, Jussi Vuori, or any one from the CKY crew, nor the band CKY. I own Leanne, Liz owns herself, and Joe owns himself… well he owns whatever part of him Liz doesn't already own lol.**

**Oh, just so you know, this is co-written with my friend Liz.**

**XxXxXxX**

**Chapter 12: **

**(with Lizzy…)**

Bam led Lizzy out of the house and to the hobbit hole.

"Bam, where're you tanking me…" Once they were in t hobbit hole, Bam pulled the door closed. "Why've we come in here?"

Bam said nothing as he turned on the light

It was than that she got a good look at him. His eyes were bloodshot and underneath them were dark circles. He was very pale.

"Bam? What's going on…? Are you okay…? Speak to me, Bam!"

Still, Bam remained silent despite her pleas. He walked over to her and gently grabbed her still bandaged wrist. She flinched.

He gently ran his fingers over the length of her bandage.

As softly as he could, he began to unravel the bandage.

Liz sharply sucked in a breath of air as the cold air hit her fresh stitches.

She winced as he ran his finger over her newest scar.

"Why would you do this to yourself?" He asked as eh gently kissed the wound. He continued to kiss the length of the cut. There was a dull stinging in Liz's arm, but it was bearable.

"Bam, when was the last time you slept?" Liz asked him softly.

"I don't know… I can't remember. Now answer my question." He replied pushing Lizzy up against the wall.

"I don't know! Okay? I'm sorry! Everything just happened so fast!"

"That's not an answer."

"Yes… yes it is!"

Bam stared hatefully into Lizzy's eyes, he had a sinister grin which frightened Liz.

"Bam… Bam what are you doing?" Liz asked as Bam put his lips to the fresh cut. He started to suck on the stitches softly.

Liz gasped. Pain ran up her arm.

"Bam! What the fuck!"

Blood had started to run down her arm. He had torn off all of the stitches. He looked up at Liz, wrapping the bandage back around the wound, he said, "There. If you want to cut yourself, you have to suffer the pain!" Turning on his heel, he walked away, leaving Liz there to bleed.

**XxXxXxX**

**(Back with Leanne)**

"What?!? Do you have any idea what you're asking me?!?" Leanne cried.

"Yes!" Jussi replied. "Yes I do! And you need to make a decision soon or you're going to lose me, Leanne." Jussi turned sharply and went up the stairs. Leanne walked outside, the tears falling freely. She was walked past the hobbit hole when she heard the faint sound of sniffling.

She quickened her pace. She got to the hobbit hole and found Liz there, her bandages thrown carelessly to the ground and blood pouring out of her now re-opened cut.

"Liz, oh my God, what happened?!?" Leanne exclaimed.

Lizzy couldn't muster the energy to speak.

Leanne looked at her and saw that she was incredibly pale. She looked around quickly, trying to find something to close the would and at least slow the heavy blood flow.

The only thing she could see was her bandages.

"They'll have to do." Leanne said to herself as she grabbed them and wrapped them as tightly as she could around her friend's arm, being careful not to totally cut off her circulation.

"Hold that there, okay?"

Liz managed to nod.

Leanne stood up and dug around in her pocket for her cell phone. When she finally found it, she dialed Chad's cell phone number.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Chad, I need your help!" Leanne said and she quickly explained the situation to him.

"Holy shit! I'll be right over there, Deron will come too." Chad said.

"Thank you." She said and she hung up when she heard the other line click off. "How're you feelin'?" she asked Liz.

"Well, I can talk now…" Liz meekly replied.

"It's an improvement." Leanne said with a small laugh.

Just than, Chad and Deron came in with several gauzes and a water bottle.

Chad wiped up as much of the drying blood as he could and he wrapped the gauze around the wound on her arm as tightly as he could, without hurting her. Leanne wrapped her arms around Deron's neck and she cried softly into his chest.

"It's okay, Leanne." Deron said after a few minutes. He pulled her off of his chest and he wiped away her tears with his thumb. "It's gonna be alright." He said softly and kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, little Lizzy here's gonna be just fine." Chad said in a stupid sounding voice.

"Drink some of this." Deron told Lizzy as he opened the bottle and handed it to her.

Liz took it and drank a small sip.

After a little while, when Liz began to come to, Leanne asked, "Lizzy, I know that you didn't do this to yourself. Exactly what happened?"

Liz explained what had happened with her and Bam.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Leanne stated and she booked out of the hobbit hole.

**XxXxXxX**

**Well there's the twelfth chappy. Hope you all liked it!**

**Please review!**

**-Leanne**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bam Margera, Ville Valo, Jussi Vuori, or any one from the CKY crew, nor the band CKY. I own Leanne, Liz owns herself, and Joe owns himself… well he owns whatever part of him Liz doesn't already own lol.**

**Oh, just so you know, this is co-written with my friend Liz.**

**XxXxXxX**

**Chapter 13:**

"Brandon Cole Margera!" Leanne screamed as she ran up the driveway, crashing through the doors of Castle Bam. She stormed up the stairs, rushing through Bam's bedroom door, she violently tackled him to the floor.

"You fucking asshole!" she screamed, punching him as hard as she could with every syllable of every word. "How could you do that to Lizzy?!?"

Just than, Joe walked in, hate was in his eyes and his hands were tightly balled into fists.

"What the fuck, Bam?!?" He yelled, storming closer as he did, Bam threw Leanne off of him, and shot up, throwing the first punch. Joe got a clear shot at Bam's jaw and a bruise started to form immediately as Bam's mouth filled with crimson blood. Leanne jumped out of the way and ran to get help from Jussi, Ville, or Deron.

"Jussi! Ville! Deron!" She screamed, running back down the stairs. She could hear the two boys still fighting in the room above her. She heard glass break and a loud yell of pain, but she could not tell who it was that had yelled.

"Jess!" Leanne cried when the oldest Margera came into sight.

"Whoa, Lea! What is it?"

"Bam and Joe are fighting!" Leanne said in between gasping breaths. "Come on!" They went back up the stairs. Jess stepped between them and kept them separated. Leanne took Joe to the bathroom to clean his cuts and bloody nose.

"I'm sorry, Leanne…." Joe said softly.

"It's okay, Joey, you were trying to protect Lizzy."

"Yeah…."

When they were finished, both boys shook hands and went downstairs. Jess and Leanne went to see how Lizzy was doing. As they looked out, they saw Dico pulling in the drive way. "Guys, I'm leaving for a while, kay?" he yelled.

"Okay!" Jess and Leanne replied together.

**XxXxXxX**

**That was a shortie little chappy, but it was a good shortie little chappy nonetheless lol. Hope you all liked it, the next chap will be out as soon as I can get it out.**

**Please review!**

**-Leanne**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bam Margera, Ville Valo, Jussi Vuori, or any one from the CKY crew, nor the band CKY. I own Leanne, Liz owns herself, and Joe owns himself… well he owns whatever part of him Liz doesn't already own lol.**

**Oh, just so you know, this is co-written with my friend Liz.**

**XxXxXxX**

**Chapter 14:**

Bam had left the house after his fight with Joe. It was now two weeks later and he had yet to return.

Leanne and Lizzy were in the living room watching some of the things the guys had filmed for Minghags.

"This shit is hilarious!" Leanne said as tears rolled down her cheeks from her hard laughing.

"Mmhmm." Liz agreed. "Hey, why hasn't Jussi been talking to you or nothing lately?"

"Uhm… well, it's kinda complicated…" Leanne said and slowly explained her conversation with Jussi two weeks before hand.

"Whoa, what're ya gonna do?" Liz asked.

"I've got no idea… but I can't bare to lose him, I can't… I dunno what I'm gonna do."

"It's kinda the same thing with me, Joe, and Bam."

"Speaking of Bam… where has he been?"

"No idea. But I miss him."

"Yeah, me too… where could he be?"

"I have no clue… have you seen Joe or Novak?"

"Come to think of it… no."

"Let's go check by the pool."

Liz and Leanne walked outside and toward the pool.

"Novak! What the fuck!" Liz shrieked as she saw him and Joe pouring purple paint into the water.

"Purple's my favorite color!" Leanne declared.

"It was Joe's idea!" Novak said defensively.

Leanne looked from Joe to Novak trying not to laugh. "Dudes… that's awesome!" she giggled.

"I know! That's why _I_ did it." Joe replied impatiently. "Can we go to McDonalds?" Joe randomly asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Cause McDonalds is nasty!"

"Nuh ugh! And besides, I just wanna milkshake!"

"Oh… well I can make you one."

"Really…? Yay!" Joe yelled giddily jumping up and down.

He followed Lizzy happily into the house, soaking wet.

"What kind Joey?" she asked.

"Chocolate of course!" he replied.

Liz got the ice cream and the mild. A couple minutes later, Joe was jumping around with a milkshake in his hand.

He ran to the living room loudly singing, "My milkshake brings all da girls to da yard and… ugh…" he forgot the rest of the lyrics, so he came up with some on the spot. "I'd teach you… but… I gotta get dry!"

Liz smirked and rolled her eyes and went back outside to see Leanne being pulled into the pool by Novak.

"Ahh! Fuck! Novak!" Leanne screamed as she fell.

"This is gonna turn my hair purple!" she cried as she hit the water. Liz laughed and went back inside to change into her bathing suit. Walking up the stairs, she started to sing Heartache Every Moment by HIM. Just than she heard a voice.

"Are you singing that about me?" Joe asked.

"Well… everyone's a heartache no matter what." She explained.

"I don't understand."

Liz and go sat on the top step while Liz explained further. "No matter how happy someone makes you, you're still afraid of them…. You're so happy when you see them or hear from them, but once they're gone again you feel your heart twist. So no matter how nice someone is or how much they love you… they're still a heartache."

"Oh… I never thought of it like that…" Joe said after a moment of silence.

Liz smiled and wrapped her arms around Joe's neck. She looked into his eyes and felt safe. At that moment, she knew who she was gonna choose.

Joe leaned in and kissed her. As their lips touched, Joey knew that Liz was the one he wanted.

**XxXxXxX**

**Hope you all liked this!**

**Please review!**

**-Leanne**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bam Margera, Ville Valo, Jussi Vuori, or any one from the CKY crew, nor the band CKY. I own Leanne, Liz owns herself, and Joe owns himself… well he owns whatever part of him Liz doesn't already own lol.**

**Oh, just so you know, this is co-written with my friend Liz.**

**XxXxXxX**

**Chapter 15:**

Leanne and Novak were still in the pool.

Liz and Joe walked out hand in hand.

"What the fuck?!? " Liz exclaimed when she saw Leanne and Novak in the pool.

"Novak, get the fuck off of me!" Leanne shouted.

Her upper body was out of the pool and Novak was holding her ass.

"Let go of me!" She screamed and kicked him in the gut, forcing him back away from her, just where he belonged.

Leanne quickly climbed out of the pool completely and fixed her bikini where Novak had tried to pull it off of her.

"What the hell was that all about?" Liz asked her friend.

Novak pointed at Leanne. "She said 'fuck Novak'… or rather, she screamed it…" Novak grinned.

"I didn't actually mean… when are you ever gonna stop obsessing over sex?" Leanne asked.

"Never. Not even when I die. In the grave, I'll still be thinking about that hot ass of yours." Novak said, looking her up and down. Leanne cringed and hid behind Liz. "And if you don't actually mean it, than don't say it…. That's teasing." Novak pouted.

"Please, like she would ever let you stick your tiny tic-tac dick in her." Someone said behind them.

They all turned to see Bam coming towards them.

Liz didn't know what to say. Of course, she was happy that Bam was back safe and sound, but he was also one of the last people she wanted to see at that present moment.

She was pissed at him for what he did to her, of course, but he just made it worse by leaving her there to suffer, and than leaving the house in general.

Yet, despite all that, she felt bad, not because he looked even more sickly than he had before, but because she had made her decision, and it would kill her to break his heart.

**XxXxXxX**

**Hope you all liked this!**

**Please review!**

**-Leanne**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bam Margera, Ville Valo, Jussi Vuori, or any one from the CKY crew, nor the band CKY. I own Leanne, Liz owns herself, and Joe owns himself… well he owns whatever part of him Liz doesn't already own lol.**

**Oh, just so you know, this is co-written with my friend Liz.**

**XxXxXxX**

**Chapter 16:**

"Leanne!" Ville yelled.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"Have you made a decision yet?"

Leanne sat down, facing Ville.

"Yes, Ville, I have…"

"And…?"

"I pick you…" she said, a small smile playing on her face.

Ville looked up into Leanne's dark brown eyes. "Really?" he asked, his voice soft.

"Really." Leanne replied, her smile growing bigger.

A second later, their lips met. When they broke apart, Ville cupped her face in his hands and brought her forehead to his they looked into each others eyes. Ville's were full of love and Leanne's were full of trust. Just than, Jussi stormed in.

"So you've made your decision?!?" He asked, his voice dripping with venom.

"Yes, Jussi I have, and I'm sorry. I can see the look in your eyes, and I'm sorry Jussi, but before you do something that we will both regret, I would like you to leave my house." Leanne said, her voice sounding sad as she looked into his stunning, pale blue eyes.

"Fine!" He yelled, turning on his heel. He stomped out of the room and up the stairs.

Ville hugged Leanne close and she buried her face into his chest. Fifteen minutes later, Jussi came back with his clothes and bags.

"Goodbye Leanne… Ville." He said hatefully as he stepped out of the door. They heard his car start and drive off.

Leanne looked at Ville and he smiled.

"Wait…" she said. "I'll be back." She got up and looked out the window. It was pouring rain outside and could see Jussi's car pulling out of the driveway.

She opened the door. "Jussi!" she screamed. Leanne ran as fast as she could down the driveway and noticed Jussi's car slow down and finally come to a stop.

"Jussi!" she screamed again as his door opened and he stepped out.

She sprinted over to him and threw her arms around his neck. Their lips met and he held her about two feet above the ground.

When they broke apart, they stood there, breathless, staring into each other's eyes.

"I'm sorry." She said, her chest heaving, as she turned around and slowly waked back up the driveway.

When she got back in the house, he was drenched due to the rain, and because of this, her tears could not be seen.

"I'm sorry." She said to the confused looking Ville. "I couldn't leave him like that."

"I understand, love." he said. He clearly had not seen her kiss him out there.

Ville walked over to her and hugged her.

"May I ask you, why is it that you chose me?" he asked.

She sat down on the couch. Ville grabbed one of the throw blankets and laid it across her shoulders.

"I chose you…" she said. "… because I tried to imagine myself, say, ten years from now. And although I do have feelings for Jussi, I couldn't see myself with him…. That's how I knew, I don't _love_ him, at least not like that. I love you."

Ville smiled and he hugged her to him. "I love you too, sweetheart."

**XxXxXxX**

Liz had been staring at her reflection for about two hours straight, thinking about what she would say to Bam.

She sighed and got up from the mirror. As soon as she opened her bedroom door to leave, she saw Bam standing there.

"I have to talk to you." They said in unison.

She brought him into her room. "You first." She said.

"Alright, well… I love you, Liz…. But, I found something out today, something that will change my life forever…." He couldn't seem to finish his sentence.

"And…?"

"Well, I got a phone call from Missy today…" he said. "And, she told me that, she- she's about seven and a half months pregnant… and that I am the father."

**XxXxXxX**

**Ooh, I smell drama!**

**Hope you all liked this!**

**Please review!**

**-Leanne**


	17. Chapter 17

**Untitled Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bam Margera, Ville Valo, Jussi Vuori, or any one from the CKY crew, nor the band CKY. I own Leanne, Liz owns herself, and Joe owns himself… well he owns whatever part of him Liz doesn't already own lol.**

**Oh, just so you know, this is co-written with my friend Liz.**

**XxXxXxX**

**Chapter 17**:

No one knew what to make of the news of Missy being pregnant, least of all Bam.

He wasn't ready to be a father, least of all with his ex-wife. And on top of that, he still loved Lizzy.

Liz had told Bam that she picked Joey and at first he was upset, but than he seemed to be fine.

Liz knew Bam still loved her, but she loved Joey.

Everyone was lounging around the living room when Jess stormed in.

"Hey dudes? Can we like, do something? I wanna get drunk!" he said.

"Bad day, Jesse-kins?" Leanne asked with a mock pout.

"Yes." Jess said, his voice in a lisp and he put a pout on his face to match hers.

"I'm in!" Deron, Chad, and Novak said together.

"Yeah, me, Deron, Chad, and Jess are leaving in two days." Matt added.

Leanne stood up and grabbed Liz's hand. "Come one, Lizzy! Let's go get ready!"

The two girls went upstairs, leaving the guys in the living room.

"Well… let's get ready." Joe said with a laugh.

**XxX 30 Minutes Later XxX**

"How do I look?" Liz asked, looking in the full length mirror at her tight black tank top and baggy black and purple Tripp pants.

"Mmm hot!" Joe said, coming up behind her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Putting his head on her shoulder, he looked in the mirror. His eyeliner was smudged and he was wearing baggy jeans and a tight white tank top, black Adio sneakers and all his wrist bands.

"You look sexy." Liz smiled at him as she turned around picking up Joe's hoodie, she placed it around his shoulders. He smiled and than they kissed. Joe's hand found it's way to Liz'a best. Unbuckling it, he bit her neck. Wrapping her legs around Joe's waist, she allowed him to undress her. Picking her up he carried her to the bed.

Leanne was walking past the door when she heard the soft moans and sighs, smiling she went downstairs.

**XxXxXxX**

Bam noticed Liz and Joe were extra lovey-dovey tonight. The thought made him sick to his stomach.

Picking up his vodka, he swallowed it straight. The taste was kind of bitter but he didn't care. He looked to his right to see Leanne sitting on Ville's lap. They were sharing a beer and Leanne kept stealing little puffs of Ville's cigarettes, every time she took it from him, he would always pout up at her, making her smile. To his left were Deron, Chad, Matt, Jess, and Novak. Around the corner was Liz and Joe. They were sharing a cigarette and Jack Daniels.

Bam finished his drink and went to leave when Missy stepped in front of him out of nowhere.

**XxXxXxX**

**Hope you all liked this! **

**Please review! Yes, Joey, that means you!**

**-Leanne**


	18. Chapter 18

**Untitled Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bam Margera, Ville Valo, Jussi Vuori, or any one from the CKY crew, nor the band CKY. I own Leanne, Liz owns herself, and Joe owns himself… well he owns whatever part of him Liz doesn't already own lol.**

**Oh, just so you know, this is co-written with my friend Liz.**

**XxXxXxX**

**Chapter 18:**

Bam laughed nervously. "Oh… ah, hey Miss!" He said.

"Bam." She said in an annoyed tone.

"Wow Missy." Novak said from the corner of the room. "You must be having a midget baby or some shit."

"Bam, can I talk to you?" Missy asked. "Alone." She added.

**XxXxXxX**

Missy left a few minutes later. Bam walked back into the room with an expressionless face.

"What did Missy want to tell you, Bam?" Liz quietly asked him.

He remained silent.

"Bam?"

He plopped down onto the couch, opened a beer, and downed the whole can in just a few gulps.

He set it down in front of him on the table and he just mutely stared at it.

"She lost the baby…" He whispered, barely audibly.

No one in the room heard him, except Liz.

"Oh… Bammie I'm so sorry." Liz said affectionately.

Bam gulped and than said, "Lizzy… no matter how many times I said I didn't want a baby… I know that I really did."

"I know." Liz answered.

"How do you know?"

"I could see it in your eyes."

Joe had gone to the bathroom and Bam moved next to Liz…

Tears were falling and Liz acted before thinking. She threw her arms around Bam's neck and allowed him to cry into her shoulder.

Joe, who had just walked back into the room felt a pang of anger toward Lizzy.

She watched as Bam got up and walked away looking miserable.

Joe walked up behind Liz and grabbed her arm roughly. HE pushed her up against the wall.

"Joey, what the…"

But she was cut off by a hard slap to her cheek. Liz felt her lip split and blood run down her chin.

"Who the hell do you really love?!" Joe asked, his voice full of hurt and anger.

"What?! You! Joey… please!"

Joe's had had wrapped around Liz's wrist, the stitches were stretched and a couple of drops of blood dropped to the floor.

"How can you say that?!" Joe shouted and he grabbed a handful of her hair. He jerked her head back so it slammed into the wall. "How can you say that when you're all over Bam?!" Liz could feel a warm, sticky liquid dripping down her neck. "You lying bitch!" He screamed. Joe hurled her into the opposite wall, leaving a large dent in it. Liz curled into a ball where she fell.

"I'm getting the fuck outta here!" He stated and walked out the door without looking back.

**XxXxXxX**

**There's the eighteenth chappy of Untitled Love! Hope you all liked it!**

**Please review!**

**-Leanne**


	19. Chapter 19

**Untitled Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bam Margera, Ville Valo, Jussi Vuori, or any one from the CKY crew, nor the band CKY. I own Leanne, Liz owns herself, and Joe owns himself… well he owns whatever part of him Liz doesn't already own lol.**

**Oh, just so you know, this is co-written with my friend Liz.**

**XxXxXxX**

**Chapter 19: **

Leanne watched as Joe stormed past her. She looked around the bar, searching for her friend's face, when she didn't see it, she panicked, getting up form Ville's lap. She raced to the girl's bathroom.

As she did, she went past her broken friend who was still in the same spot.

"Leanne." She mumbled. Leanne looked down.

"What the fuck, Liz?!" she exclaimed, her voice shrill with panic. "Did Joe do this to you?" she asked.

Liz curled her body into a tighter ball and said, "He doesn't think I love him."

Just then, everything went black.

Liz woke up to find herself in a hospital room. Her head was pounding and her side was killing her. She saw Novak sitting in a chair in the corner of the room.

"Novak? What happened?" she asked hoarsley.

"Joe beat you." He replied solomnly.

"I know that, but in what sort of condition am I?"

"Well, apparently there's four stitches in the back of your head, new stitches on your arm, a huge bruise is on your side and you have two broken ribs."

Liz looked down at the floor, speechless, she sat up.

The door opened to reveal Leanne, Ville, Bam, and Jess.

"Chad and Deron had to go… I'm leaving soon too, okay? I just wanted to make sure that you were alright." Jess said with a grim smile on his face.

"Okay… bye…." Liz answered, reaching out and touching his hand before he turned and left.

"When can I go home?" Liz asked nonchalantly.

"As soon as you get dressed." Leanne said, sounding happy sort of happy, but not really.

About an hour and a half later, everyone was back home and there was nop sign of Joe anywhere. He was no where to be found.

Liz went back up to her room to rest, locking the door behind her and not answering anyones calls.

**XxXxXxX**

Leanne went back ot the kitchen to make dinner for everyone seeing as how there was nothing better to do anyway; Bam and Novak glumly followe behind her.

"What do you guys want for dinner?" she asked them, her voice holding no emotion at all as she opened one of the cupboards.

"I don't know… Life Partner, wanna go to the bar and drown our sorrows?" Novak asked Bam.

"Hell yes!" Bam answered, trying to feign excitement, but it didn't really work out for him.

Leanne watched them run out and she ran a hand down her face, letting out a long sigh. She plopped herself down on one of the stools of the pirate bar and she put her head in her hands.

"Leanne?" Ville called to her.

"I'm in the kitchen." She yelled back.

"My mom is sick in the hospital, I have to go to Helsinki for a few days, okay? I just booked the next flight out." he said as he sat beside her. "Will you be alright without me for a little while?" Leanne nodded and he wrapped his arms around her. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said. Their lips met and he ran out.

**XxXxXxX**

Liz was sitting on the couch resting when she heard the smoke alarm go off and she smelled smoke. Next, she heard Leanne scream.

"What the fuck?!"

She gingerly got up and saw the kitched filled with thick black smoke.

Leanne walked over to Liz, her arms crossed over her chest and her face caked with black soot.

"Fuck cooking! I'll order pizza or something."

Liz burst out laughing while she followed Leanne to the phone. When the call was made, they went to the living room.

"Leanne?" Liz asked once they were done eating their pizza.

"Yeah?" Leanne answered as she set her plate down on the table and looked at her friend.

"I want a kitty… can we go to the pet shop?"

Leanne laughed and grabbed her keys. "Let's go." She replied.

"What color kitten do you want?" Leanne asked as the walked along the cages containing several colors of different colors and breeds. Leanne avoided looking into the cages, she didn't like the way animals were treated in these stores. And she knew that once she saw the little kittens, she would fall in love and buy them all.

"A fluffy white one with blue eyes." Liz said happily.

They walked a few more feet and Liz gasped and turned to one of the cages. Right inside, all by himself was the perfect kitten. He was a little white furball with bright blue eyes that were rimmed with black and spots of black.

Liz ran over to the cage. "Leanne, I want this one!" Liz whined. Leanne went up front and came back with a laughing sales person.

He got the cat out and handed him to Lizzy. She squaled and held him close ot her chest. They got everything they needed and left.

"So… what are you gonna name it?" Leanne asked.

**XxXxXxX**

**Well, there's the nineteenth chappy of Untitled Love. I would just like to remind you that this is co-written and therefore not all of the ideas are my own. Hope you all lurved this as much as I do! **

**Please review!**

**-Leanne**


End file.
